


Persona 3 - A Date Not Found On Any Calendar

by YUUNGMASTER



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Crack-ship, Double Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUUNGMASTER/pseuds/YUUNGMASTER
Summary: Day passes by the Iwatodai Dormitory, on a calm October afternoon. The war between humanity and the Shadows rages on, but in the midst of the struggle for the souls of all of mankind, the leader of S.E.E.S. receives a strange request. To see it done he must put down his sword and instead face a foe worse than any Shadows: the scorn of his friends.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Elizabeth, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Elizabeth/Aragaki Shinjiro, Elizabeth/Shinji, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Iwatodai Dorm

“I just don’t know about this..” Yukari looked over her left shoulder as she walked down her dorm’s stairway. The boy she looked at, Minato Arisato, had a mostly blank expression but for a flash of a second Yukari swore that she saw a smirk. “Helloo~. Did you seriously only tell him an hour before? And who’s this girl you invited?”

Minato breathed in, then exhaled softly. “Don’t worry so much.” He lead on as the two arrived to the ground floor. In the commons room, members of S.E.E.S. congregated by the couch; Mitsuru, Ken, Koromaru, Junpei. Junpei looked to have a wide grin on his face, one that held in a barrel of laughter. Ken appeared confused, as if the conversation was lost on him, and in this period of un-understanding he turned to his friend Koromaru for solace. The dog simply barked. Mitsuru, however, looked uneasily frustrated. As Minato and Yukari neared, Mitsuru called out to them, to the blue-haired boy in particular.

“Arisato. Its unlike you to start making waves, especially when our mission’s conclusion is still far off and team cohesion is of the upmost importance.” She had her arms crossed, and assumed a tall stance. “He’s.. In the kitchen...” Mitsuru ended, turning her head with a mix of confusion and disappointment. Minato didn’t seem to mind, and carried on with Yukari in tow.

“Hey! Make sure he doesn’t scare off the lady! It’ll reflect bad on you, ya know.” Junpei turned from where he sat, grinning, and winked at Minato. Yukari, who stood close to Minato’s side, groaned, acting as Minato’s response whereas he only gave cold silent acknowledgement otherwise.

The dorm’s kitchen was a scene to be sure. Akihiko had his arm wrapped around Shinji’s back, who looked as if he was going to burst a blood vessel inside of his head. Fuuka was panicking, pacing in fast circles. Yukari saw this, and so she stopped at the door, putting her side against the wall. Minato, however, went further in and faced down three unhappy expressions. Fuuka stopped, Akihiko cracked his shoulders, and Shinjiro pushed off Akihiko’s arm and took a large step forward with both his hands in his pockets.

Fuuka spoke up first, perhaps surprisingly. “I thought you were somebody who thought before he acted.. You should be ashamed!”

Akihiko was next. “You’re our leader, sure, but this was an unfair order and you know it.”

Then, Shinjiro spoke. “I oughta take you outside and give you a beating-“ he stopped, shaking his head and grinding his teeth. “But you’ll make me look bad while you’re draggin’ me around, and with this-“ he stopped again, walking up closer to Minato who actually looked as if he was dozing off, which only pissed off Shinjiro even more. “This is the last time I ever give you my word on a ‘team exercise’. You’re lucky I don’t go back on my word.”

Akihiko shuffled in place, now just having an awkward look on his face. “Why did you..?” He coughed into his hand. “Why did-“

Suddenly, a new body entered the kitchen. A metallic one, encased in the finest Anti-Shadow Weapon carapace available. Aigis. “Has Shinjiro made preparations for his ‘double-date’ with Minato-kun and Yukari-kun?” She lifelessly spoke. “I have made ‘peace’ with not attending. The social implications of such an event have been made known to me by Junpei-kun.”

The words made Shinjiro’s blood boil, and he clenched his fists inside of his coat. “It isn’t anybody we know—Right? Nobody’s going to find out about this?” He looked to Minato for reassurance. In response, Minato nodded. Shinjiro’s exhale was noticeably loud.

Akihiko took a step forward, now finding some room the chuckle, loosening the tension in the room. “You’ll be fine. All you’ve got to do is laugh at her jokes and you can leave.” He turned his look back to Minato. “Where is she now?”

Minato looked up, thinking. “Well.. I’m not sure. She could be there right now.” Minato spoke of the woman he invited to be Shinjiro’s ‘double’. It wasn’t even his idea, truthfully. Somebody had just requested him to do this, and he obliged.

Shinjiro scoffed at the words. “If she’s there right now, then you’re keeping her waiting, and so am I by extension. Don’t embarrass me, Arisato. We’re going.” He began marching out of the kitchen, pushing past Minato, and Yukari who had finally stepped up, though choosing not to pipe in. It was at the entrance-way where Shinjiro found trouble. He attempted to push past Aigis, but instead slammed hard into 400 pounds of experimental steel-alloy. Dead stop. “Argh!” He grunted in frustration and very mild pain, and detoured around the machine, hauling toward the dorm’s front door.

“Wait!” Fuuka had rushed after him. “We haven’t decided on which cologne you’re going to use!”

Akihiko sighed deeply, and began to leave, but left with a final remark for Minato. “Only you could convince him to do this. I don’t know how you do it..”

Yukari tugged on Minato’s arm, urging him to also be on his way. “Let’s hurry. We’ll be able to find a good booth seat if we don’t get there late.” And to this Minato agreed, walking with her toward the dorm’s exit. As they left, opening the door and walking out, Minato recalled a female voice in his head.

“I am truly sorry to bother you, but... I have a big favour to ask. I’ve been looking for somebody with exceptional strength. If you don’t mind, will you accept my requests?”


	2. Evening - Zen House

Minato, Yukari, and Shinjiro walked as an awkward trio, with Minato and Yukari walking shoulder to shoulder and Shinjiro hovering over them like a looming shadow. Only a few words were exchanged between the three, and mostly pertained to directions and cues to cross the street. Their destination was Iwatodai Station, more specifically one of the restaurants there. Minato had made special reservations, but was unsure if they actually fit them in. He did do it all only just an hour and a half ago, after all.

As the station came into view, Shinjiro grunted and put a firm hand on Minato’s shoulder. “Before we get there, tell me her name. I’m not going to put myself in a situation where I look like an idiot.” His palms were sweating bullets, and deep in the core of his hard-man voice there was the subtlety planted seed of nervousness.

“You’ll find out.” Is what Minato replied. The tired tone in which he said it, and the casualness pissed Shinjiro off, but he stifled that irritation for now. They had just arrived, having passed through the carnival-like aroma of Iwatodai Station. 

‘Zen House’. It was a new place that opened up, a smoky little place that despite its small size and heated atmosphere still managed to maintain a proper and executive feel to it. Fine dining at a low cost. Minato held the door open, to the thanks of Yukari but only to the acknowledging grunt of Shinjiro. 

Now inside, Yukari was the first to take note of just how steamy the air was, and quietly choked on the air while not trying to draw any attention. “N-nice place..”

Minato gave her a small pat on the back for encouragement, and went forward to the hostess podium. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the hostess, who looked as if she was being tasked with deactivating a bomb, quickly asked, “Are you the party of four under Arisato?” She looked Minato, Yukari, and Shinjiro down. “Yes? Please? Yes?”

Minato stood for a moment, stunned into silence. It was Yukari who stood up to the plate and nodded, bowing her head. “Yes, that’s us!”

The hostess almost cried in relief. “Oh, thank goodness. Just this way, please.” She motioned with two hands for the trio to follower her, and as she led them through the restaurant, Shinjiro scoffed at the hostess over-activity that showed in her march.

Finally, they were brought to the back-end of the restaurant, where no other customers but one were seated in a fine red booth-seat. The strange woman, who’s hair was white as paper, dined on beef negimaki with asparagus appetisers, coyly waving to the new arrivals, recognising the one in front. “Ah, so you’ve made it, finally! I learned that it is custom for one to eat an appetiser before a full meal, so I ordered fifteen servings of this fine~ delicacy. I just finished the fourteenth.” She looked mostly to Minato as she spoke. Minato, who was taking his seat across from the woman, with Yukari filling in the empty space next to him.

Shinjiro stood by the table, not sitting just yet. He was still examining the woman. White hair, a strange blue dress with ethereal designs, blue gloves, and a strange hat he would expect hotel or flight staff to wear. His hesitation to sit was noticed by the woman, who cheerfully spoke, “Pardon my sudden loss of proper mannerisms! My name is Elizabeth, and I am here to explore the fine details of your world. I hope this wasn’t too much trouble!”

Shinjiro was dumbfounded. “My.. world? Do you need a doctor, lady?” His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, and his slouch slightly increased.

“Is this restaurant not apart of your home? Do you not perceive it as part of your world? This was my error, I will use better terminology to refer to ‘one’s dwelling’ in the future.” She smiled and looked up more, and finally Shinjiro noticed another strange fact: her eyes were yellow as a setting sun. Yukari, who felt unmatched second-hand embarrassment, was finely distracted by Minato and his showing her the restaurant’s menu.

“My name is Elizabeth. If you seeks words of reassurance, then I can remind the gentleman that I ‘won’t bite’.” She had pushed her appetisers to the side, and rested a glove under her chin, sliding to the left as if she was floating on air, making room for Shinjiro to sit.

“Arisato..” Shinjiro began closing the distance between him and the booth-seat, now finally putting himself down. “You’ve got a weird idea of-“ He cut himself off, sighing with mild irritation. He looked to his side, at Elizabeth who sat just barely a few feet away. “Call me Shinji. Everybody usually does anyway. Don’t get any wrong ideas, I got conned into being here.”

Yukari muttered something about food to Minato, who was helping her pick things out. Elizabeth gave a glimpse to them, then seemed to glide closer to Shinj, holding a menu in her hand, opening the pages as if by magic. “My intentions are purely related to the pursuit of knowledge and fine cuisine, I will swear this to you.”

After Yukari muttered a few more things, and received a few more nods from Minato, she placed the menu down on the table and asked, “So, are we ready to order?”

In response, Elizabeth slammed down the menu in the same way. “Yes!” speaking full of assurance.

Shinji was having none of it, and grabbed the menu, looking back at it. “Like hell. I haven’t even looked at anything yet.” He spent a few minutes looking at the items, letting it be known to everybody here by his stern expression that he -will- be allowed the patience and time he needs. Eventually, the menu gets put down. “Alright, Im satisfied.”

Yukari reached over the table, taking the menu so she could stack them and hand them off to the server when they came. She inquired, “So, what did you decide on?”

Shinji leaned back into the booth, scoffing. “I decided on nothing. I ain’t hungry.”

Minato looked up, looking as if he wanted to voice a dry opinion, but the empty words that came out defied him. Yukari looked equally shocked that they would wait so long for a null result. Elizabeth on the other hand, was intrigued. “Very well! Its decided; this side of the table will order nothing!” She announced it for herself, for Shinjiro, for Minato and Yukari, and for the waitress that had just arrived, who awkwardly stood in place.

Yukari spoke up in place of Minato, who was processing some things, and even looked like he was dozing off. “Um, yes, we’ll have the curry rice and Unagi no Kabayaki, with extra soy sauce.” She handed off the two menus to the waitress, who had noted the orders and went off on her way, walking quickly.

“So, Elizabeth..” Yukari attempted to break the ice while the wait for the meal to arrive had begun. “I.. Haven’t seen anybody like you around before. Where do you stay?” She gave the strange woman a smile, and looked to Minato for reassurance, though he looked as if Yukari had just stopped on a landmine.

“Well, its hard to explain. You see, it was created for the purpo-“ Elizabeth began, but was cutoff by Minato who quickly inserted with, “Tokyo, right?” He truthfully didn’t want to have to explain more to Yukari and Shinji then he had to. Who this woman actually was, what her clothes mean, why her eyes are like that, where she comes from, his affiliation with her.

Yukari seemed to catch on, though she definitely had questions to drill into Minato later. “Tokyo, hm? The archery club went there for nationals when I was a first-year. I liked it there.” She spoke to Elizabeth, but looked to Minato, who’s look seemed to miss hers.

Elizabeth did not understand the reasoning behind this manoeuvre, but accepted it with grace. “Shinji, if I was any more unaccustomed to the male form I would guess you to be an older man of adult-age, but from what the gentleman across has said, you’re an upperclassman at high school. I find this intriguing.”

Shinjiro eyebrows went up for a split-second, then they returned to help form a scowl. “Just don’t try and get accustomed. Tomboys like you are unpredictable.”

Elizabeth seemed confused, putting three fingers to her upper-chest. “Tom..Boy? My name is not a derivative of Timothy, and I am certainly not a male. Is this a label you’ve given me, rather than a true description?”

Shinjiro closed his eyes, and grinded his teeth, opening one eye slightly to look at Elizabeth. “Yeah. Sure. Its a label I gave you.”

Elizabeth’s eyes brightened slightly, and she leaned forward, nearly just putting herself stomach-first across the booth. “I will remember this, that you view me as a ‘tomboy’. I must say, it has a charming ring to it.” Elizabeth watched as the waitress from earlier returned, placing two trays of food in front of Minato and Yukari, who seemed happy enough to have their food, and something to focus on other than the conversation across from them. Elizabeth inquired verbally, peering from girl to boy. “Minato Arisato, is your romantic attachment beside you a ‘tomboy’?”

“Sheesh!” Yukari half-squealed out of embarrassment, opting to just eat the food in her mouth instead of retorting, leaving it to Minato to answer.

“.....” A moment of pause, then, his answer. “I wouldn’t really care.”

Yukari seemed to be thankful he didn’t choose now to be witty, and kept eating. Elizabeth likewise seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Ah, so it is not a term of derogatory nature.” Elizabeth turned her head to look back up at Shinji, who watched her as she now completely rested flat in the booth, extending her boots up the side of the wall to compensate for a lack of space. “Does the gentleman find the company of a tomboy to be egregious in the modern use of the word or the archaic?”

Shinji loosened up a bit, figuring that Elizabeth wasn’t somebody who could do much harm. “I think they’re trouble.” Was his answer, reverting back to his previous tense state as the words slipped. So much for loosening up, he thought.

Elizabeth slightly sat up, supporting her elevation by her elbows. She reached out a gloved hand, just barely touching the underside of Shinji’s chin. “Does the gentleman ever find himself thrilled by trouble?”

“Okaaay, I’m going to take a trip to the wash-room. Don’t go anywhere, ‘kay?” Yukari motioned for Minato to take a step out of the booth so she could get past, and he obeyed. She didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry, but definitely looked like she needed a quick step elsewhere. Before she left, she gave a slight squeeze around Minato’s lower-chest with a one-armed embrace. He filled back into seat, awkwardly sitting, just looking at the table.

Meanwhile, Shinji felt himself loosen up again. Would this be any normal girl and he would have been out of the door, which he fully expected to happen before they arrived here. But something was different. The unnatural behaviour of Elizabeth and unwavering confidence spoke to a certain feeling he concealed from all people. It was quickly being made apparent to him that the woman who now had both her elbows resting in his lap was not a person by traditional sense. He was not ignorant to the chaos of the world, with it’s Dark Hour and numberless Shadows. This was simply another anomaly of the times. “...” His mouth opened, but no words went past his lips. He looked up to Minato, maybe for a distraction from his situation, but the man he recognised as the leader of S.E.E.S. appeared to be fast asleep, with his head and arms on the table. He felt something around his chest, and looked down to watch Elizabeth now sit up, using one arm to hug him, as Yukari had done to Minato a minute ago. “Don’t.. Don’t expect this to happen again. You’ll just disappoint yourself.” Shinji quietly spoke, as if he was forcing the words out.

“I’ve seen the future in scattered cards that litter time. This meeting will be enough to satisfy me.” Elizabeth tightened her grip, and put the side of her head against Shinji’s nearby shoulder. “I wonder if when the gentleman’s ultimate time arrives, if he will remember this.”

It took Shinji a moment to understand what that meant. Soon, though, it clicked. He looked up, to the sleeping Minato, if he was really sleeping at all and not just avoiding conversation. That kid had strange ways of operating. For a moment, Shinji wondered it Minato knew as well as Elizabeth seemed to, that he was on the road to death. God must have dropped these people in front of him, he silently thought. Finally, he spoke. “Yeah.”

Long, long moments of silence passed before Yukari eventually began coming back, and as soon as she came into view of the booth, Minato jolted up, appearing as though he never, whether it was truth or fiction, fell asleep on the table. “So!” She started. “Fuuka called, and she was asking if we could please bring her leftovers. I can pack up my food, how about yours?” The question was directed to Minato.

“I don’t care.” He responded, giving an uncertain answer, although he did move a small portion of his meal to the side to slide into an empty paper box that was given along with the tray. He packed up Yukari’s food as well, and took both boxes with either hand. Standing from the booth, he and Yukari shared an exchanged, then at the same time looked toward the door at the far front of the store.

As the couple’s eyes left the table, Elizabeth gently lept upward, placing a firm touch of her lips against Shinji’s cheek, understanding that it’d be preferable for him that it would happen away from the view of his school peers. Shinji seemed unbothered, but not necessarily unphased. However, he accepted the action nonetheless, and shuffled where he sat, now looking Elizabeth in her strange, inhuman eyes.

Minato sighed with a measure of relief, and told Yukari to meet up with him and the others by the entrance. She was more than happy to get out of the steaming hot restaurant, and left in a timely fashion. As Minato turned around to gather the two others, who he felt were both owed apologies in due time for their experience here, he saw something that baffled him beyond any scheme of the Shadows, more than any circumstance that had befallen him thus far. As soon as he made a 180-turn toward Elizabeth and Shinji, he did a 180-turn toward the location of the door, and made it his mission to get there as soon as possible.

Elizabeth and Shinji only broke the kiss they had became so suddenly and deeply entangled in when the sound of a door opening and shutting hard from across the restaurant alerted them to the fact that their ‘double’ portion of the date had bowed out, and were probably expecting them. Shinji awkwardly backed out of the kiss, and with Elizabeth’s hands and arms still around the back of his neck, said, “Told you not to become accustomed, then look what you did.”

Elizabeth sat up, straightening her hat. She extended her legs up onto the table, and pushed herself up so that she may stand up on it fully, thereby bypassing Shinji without the need to have him move. “It is the duty of the gentleman to be the engager of intimacy, while I, the gentlewoman awaits. It is what-you- did, but of course you know this as much as I.” She stepped off the table, softly jumping to the ground. She turned, and took Shinji’s hand, leading him out of the booth.

“Yeah, whatever.” He gruffly shoved his hands into his pockets, and slouched a bit. “Need me to help you get home? I don’t mind walking.” He offered, though it sounded half-hearted.

Elizabeth stopped, and began thinking with a loud “Hmm..” and a stroke of her chin. Then, she came to a conclusion. “Our mutual friend will be having his ear ‘talked off’ I do not doubt. It would be best if we did not go through the front door. If the gentleman would follow, I can show him a better route to my-“ In this instance, she began thinking of a better word for home, residence, dwelling. “My room.”

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Shinji’s, and lead him onward toward one of the doors that lead to a back-exit of the restaurant. Shinji hadn’t noticed the door when they arrived, but didn’t argue. He simply followed.

Then, the door opened, and a flash of brilliant white light followed, and Shinji swore in that moment that he heard the sound of piano playing fill the air.


End file.
